


Beautiful Day

by OakleyDoakley



Series: High School Wasn't Meant to Last Forever [4]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: California, Domestic, Future Fic, M/M, getting a dog together, ive never been there so go easy on me, life in LA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OakleyDoakley/pseuds/OakleyDoakley
Summary: Four years after they graduated high school Chad and Ryan are out of their respective colleges and more than ready to get a place of their own. They decide to get a place in L.A., California (Ryan following work and Chad wanting to live closer to his "brother") and they begin to weave a pleasant life together.They even decide to add another member to their family.





	Beautiful Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the super long wait!  
> Finals are here and I have significantly less time to write and/or come on here :(
> 
> But!  
> Here it is!  
> The fourth part of "High School Wasn't Meant to Last Forever"  
> Enjoy, and let me know what you think! :)

The apartment seemed cooler than usual, a breeze wafting through the near-empty rooms from the open windows. A lithe lilac siamese ran frantically around the apartment, playing with a small piece of styrofoam packing. Boxes littered the rooms, some filled with books, some holding carefully wrapped plants, the list went on but there weren’t all that many boxes considering the residents had been there for three years and were only now leaving. There were also two suitcases for each of the tenants, and a small pet carrier lying on the floor, in a matter of minutes the apartment would be empty and ready for its new occupants.

 

***

 

“Where should we meet up?” Ryan asked, pressing the cell phone to his ear with his shoulder as he slipped on his shoes. He was moving to L.A. with his boyfriend, their new apartment already picked out and waiting for them. It was a nice place on the edge of the city, which meant a bit more driving but a bit lower rent, and they accepted pets, so really two out of three wasn’t bad at all. 

 

The answer filtered through his phone and into his ear, slightly muffled but still achingly familiar, “I don’t know, don’t people usually meet up at the airport?” The driver for the storage/moving truck waved a hand at Ryan and signaled that they were ready to go if he needed nothing else. He nodded and motioned him to go ahead. Once they’d gotten their new apartment situated their things would be delivered to them. 

 

“Hun, that’s exactly why we  _ can’t _ meet at the airport, there’s bound to be a million people there. I mean, this wasn’t a problem before because we went to check it out on different days.” He chased down his cat, securing him in his blue plastic carrier with “Mungojerrie” printed on the sides and the name tag for the airport around the handle. Mungo looked at him sternly but lay down calmly anyways, settling in for the ride. “Look, I have to go, let’s figure this out quick.”

 

“Well, I don’t know! My sister’s yelling at me to get in the truck to go, hang on,” he broke off to yell something, holding the phone away from him or covering it so Ryan’s eardrums didn’t break. 

 

“A pickup isn’t a truck! It’s practically a van when the cover’s on, which I know yours is!”

 

“Why are we arguing over a vehicle? Let’s just figure out-”

 

“I’ll meet you at the apartment, gotta go!” Ryan hung up and hurried out the door, suitcase and cat in his hands. Everything at the airport went smoothly, and he managed to sleep for the majority of the six hour flight. The plane landed, he left the terminal and went to find his bag and his cat. Truth be told he was worried about Mungojerrie. He’d read the stories of pets being mistakenly sent to China, or being lost in the flight. He got his bag from the carousel and set off for one of the desks for help. 

 

He strode up to the woman working there and leaned on the counter. “Hello!” he greeted cheerfully, getting a tight smile from the woman. “I just flew in from New York, do you have any idea where I could find my cat?”

 

She brightened a little bit, Ryan could tell from her eyes. “Actually, all animals are brought here, to the customs area. Could I see your ticket please?”

 

“Oh! Yeah, just a second,” he felt his pockets with his free hand, pulling out his ticket and handing it to the woman.

 

“Okay,” she handed him the ticket back, “Can I see some ID for a second?” Ryan smiled and showed her his drivers license. “Perfect. You have a tag on your cat’s kennel?”

 

Ryan smirked, “Yes I do. It’s a blue carrier with “Mungojerrie” in big letters on the sides. Can’t miss it.” He thought he heard the woman chuckle as she disappeared into a back room. Ryan pulled out his phone and texted Chad, asking where he was, but quickly looked back up as the young woman emerged from the room with his cat carrier in hand. 

 

“Here he is,” she beamed, setting it on the counter in front of them. 

 

Ryan smiled back. “Thank you!” then he looked into the carrier at his sleepy-eyed cat. “Oh, what a pretty boy,” he cooed. 

 

He turned to leave, carrier in hand, but the young woman called after him, “Do you want to, maybe, hang out sometime?”

 

“You don’t even know my name,” he said with a smirk. She looked a bit let down so he leaned back on the counter and said, “It’s Ryan Evans. Now you know.”

 

She drew her eyes back up to his and replied, “I’m Kim. Do you want my number?” Ryan nodded and took out his phone, quickly entering her number as she recited it for him. He was about to give her his own, but then Chad texted him back, saying he was almost at the new place, suggesting playfully that they race. 

 

He grinned at his phone, gathered his things and hurried to leave, calling over his shoulder, “I’ll call you!” He hailed a cab and took it out to the very edges of the city, a small three story building with a very homey air already welcoming him. He paid the cab and took his things to the building, walking up the steps going up the side of the building to get to his door. 

 

It was one of those apartments that look like a large-ish house, a fair sized yard in the back with a tall chain fence around it. The second and third floors had balconies, and the ground floor had a decent porch. He and Chad were on the second floor, which was separated into two apartments, the one next door was empty for the time being though. 

 

He put the key in the lock, and as soon as he stepped through the door he was met with the scent of fresh coffee. “So you beat me here, huh?” he called, tossing his bag onto the couch sitting in the corner of the small living area. He set Mungojerrie down and followed the rich smell, coming through the door just as Chad turned away from the counter, a broad smile spreading across his face when he caught sight of his boyfriend. 

 

“I took the liberty of making the first pot of coffee in our new home.” He crossed the room and hugged Ryan tightly, kissed his lips, then hoisted him up. Ryan huffed a little laugh as he wrapped his legs around Chad’s waist and held onto his shoulders, feeling Chad move his grip to his ass. “I have mugs in one of the boxes out there,” he murmured.

 

“My stuff won’t be here for another couple of days.” Chad carried him into the other room and pointed out which box the kitchen stuff was in, and Ryan dug through it until he pulled out two white mugs. “You remembered how I wanted a matching set,” he said quietly as Chad carried him back into the kitchen. It was so quiet here, away from the big city, and he wasn’t used to it yet, but that was okay. Somehow the quiet fit their situation, it had been almost a year since they’d seen each other in person, and even that was only for a weekend. 

 

“Life has been busy lately, huh?” Chad murmured, speaking Ryan’s thoughts. That was another thing, they’d redeveloped their synchronicity in the past couple of years. “It’s good to just slow down, get settled in with the most wonderful man in the world.” He moved forward and let Ryan down onto the counter, sliding his hands around his waist. 

 

Ryan smiled, leaning his forehead against Chad’s, just holding him close. “I’m proud of us, hun,” he murmured back, rubbing his thumb on the class ring Chad had given him years ago. They’d come so far since senior year, almost five years ago, and they’d gotten out of that unhealthy teenage relationship stage and into the seriousness of adulthood. He took one of the mugs and held it out for Chad to fill it, which he did promptly. They sipped the hot dark liquid and Ryan rubbed Chad’s neck with his free hand. “When’s your interview?”

 

Chad had a job interview soon for a park ranger in one of the redwood parks that California was famous for. Chad set his mug down, leaned into Ryan’s hand and murmured, “Wednesday. So I’ll have a few days to help you unpack first.” There was a soft meow from the other room, and they both turned their heads toward the sound. Chad chuckled, “I think your cat woke up.”

 

“Mungo,” Ryan cooed, nudging Chad aside and sliding off of the counter. “How’s my beautiful boy?” He went to the other room where he’d put his cat’s carrier and opened the door, letting him carefully crawl out, stretching long and hard as soon as he was clear of the metal mesh door. The lithe siamese looked at his surroundings, then locked eyes with Chad, nose twitching. 

 

They stared at each other for a while, until Chad, without taking his eyes from the cat, asked quietly, “Why is he doing that?” 

 

Ryan smiled, and said softly, “He doesn’t know you yet.”

 

Chad finally broke eye contact with the cat and turned that dark, warm gaze to Ryan. “Yeah, but he’s going to have a lot of time to get to know me.”


End file.
